A True Hatred
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: The ex-Soviet and puppet states decided to write to Russia about why they hate him so much. Russia thought his vision of Communism was a perfect vision that led to a world where his nations lived under one roof happily. However, it was a corrupted world that tore apart his nations painfully in silence...because they weren't allowed to speak.
1. Belarus

**Author's Notes: So this is the first time I've done something like this, as you can probably tell by my clunky, awkward style. I promise it'll get better in later chapters though! I'm going in the order of who was annexed into the USSR, so Belarus and Ukraine are first. Afterwards, it'll be the countries added in during/after WW2, although I'm unsure about the actual order since most joined at around the same time. I don't own Hetalia, nor the amazing fic this story was based off of, For Every Hate There is a Reason, which is still a million times more amazing story than mine will ever be. I'll try to be as quick as I can be in updates, and tell me if a historical fact is wrong(it'll most likely be a year, I have trouble remembering those)!**

**Historical Notes: Oh boy, there's a ton of these. Okay, so when Belarus was made into a country of the Russian Empire in about 1826, it still had a bunch of Polish influence in it from being a country of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. This annexation made a lot of people cherish their Belarusian roots and start writing, which in turn gave birth to a bunch of Belarusian authors. However, Russia was preforming a Russification on old Polish-Lithuanian lands, one being Belarus. The language wasn't allowed and neither was the right to identify yourself as a Belarusian, so a lot of authors said they were Polish or Bulgarian to keep writing. After WW1 ended, the Baltic States fought wars with Russia to win their independence, which in turn led to other conflicts. After Lithuanian forces won their independence, Russia wanted to recreate The Grand Duchy of Lithuania, which had Belarus in it. So, Russia suggested that the two combine into one country called the Lithuanian-Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic in February 1919. Both countries quickly disagreed but got forced into it by Russia. No Belarusians served in the union's government, only Lithuanians did. Soon Poland seized the union's capital, Vilnius, forcing a new relocation to Minsk, which was later taken by Polish forces as well. Soon, in July, Poland had managed to break up the union and leave Belarus in Russia's hands once more. Poland still had a big influence on Belarusian culture, this time language, soon so many Belarusians spoke Polish that they couldn't remember a word of their own language. It was also called the Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic from here until 1991. Germany also showed up and persecuted many Belarusian Jews, which had very high numbers back then. Belarus was one of the countries hit very badly by not only the war, but the USSR as well, having even more people killed and receiving a major amount of the radiation from Chernobyl. **

**Side Notes: I can imagine Belarus being spiteful about what happened, considering how hard she was hit. She'd also ask many questions about just why Russia did this and why he thought it was okay. **

**Warnings: A bit of physical abuse, although nothing too major yet. Also a brief mention of radiation sickness. **

It's so strange that I'm writing a letter to you that isn't flirtatious. It's strange that I would even be angry with you at all. But I am, and you should know why. I'm going first, as we decided to go in the order we were turned into Soviet states. I believe this all started back when you annexed me into your empire. I still had Polish influence in my country from his hold on me, which I can imagine didn't make you very happy. After you pushed more Russian influence in, it made my people realize their Belarusian roots and turned to writing. Of course, you didn't allow this, causing my writers to label themselves as Polish or even Bulgarian writers, just so you didn't silence them. Things had settled down for a bit until everyone broke free from your reign with a war after the Great War had weakened you.

You still weren't done ruining my life, were you? Shortly after Lithuania won his independence, you announced that you wanted to recreate the old Grand Duchy of Lithuania by combing us two, an idea neither I nor him was happy with. You forced it upon us anyway, in the winter of 1919. Did that please you, shoving our lips together into a forced kiss? Did it please you to force your own sister into such things? Of course, our union was doomed from the start anyway, as my own people refused to serve in our government. Although, that didn't faze you, did it? You just put Lithuanians in charge instead. Nice to know you still have your favorites. Our country was on the track to failure after Poland seized Vilnius,but our government was just moved to my own capital, Minsk. Then Poland took that away too, but our government was so far gone that relocating it to a new city had no effect. And thus, in July, only a mere seven months later, Poland brought down our republic. Lithuania went off to fight a war with him, leaving me alone. Until you came back into my life, only this time, you were here to make me your own. I'm sure you remember it, you took Ukraine and I both at the same time, although I was given your most brutal treatment. You sliced me in half, split right down the middle as 'East' and 'West'. Why? Was just regular Belarus not good enough for you anymore? No, you even changed my name to the Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic, so it must not have been. Poland came by soon after and spread the Polish language around, which severely damaged my own; soon my people would only speak Polish! Then my east side was almost destroyed by the Second World War. I remember what Germany would do to me.

He used to brutally execute millions of my people and burned my villages. Ow, I can still feel the fiery smoke in my lungs again, burning me as it does my villages. He used to throw me down to the ground and shove his boot onto my head, asking me to surrender, 'you partisan bitch'. Of course, my people were smart and usually managed to drive out opposing German forces by hiding in terrains the Germans couldn't enter, such as swamps and forests.

But you just couldn't stay away, could you? I wish you had. I wish your country died right then as you reclaimed me as Soviet property once more. You killed millions more of my people, only you killed them for their innocent sin of being intelligent. You repressed me, does hearing that make you proud? I lost many talented writers, journalists, and scholars because of your irrational fears! You were scared of us rising up against you, so you treated us like slaves. Countries who visited you always thought it was cute, having us in almost-matching military suits, washing dishes, sewing clothes, cooking dinner, simple tasks like that. And I suppose it would've been, if we all weren't dying inside. Every time a civilian in my country was killed, I always felt a sharp pain rush into my heart which would usually knock me to the floor. What would you do? Kick me and command me to keep working, no matter what.

Then Stalin died, which improved your attitude a bit. You told us we could take it a bit easier and that we had to stop wearing our military uniforms around the house. Soviet fashion came in only a few select sizes back then, none of which fit me. After politely alerting you to my issue, you suggested a hand-made dress just for me. I agreed, and several months later I was presented with a Victorian-style gown in my favorite color, navy blue. It was a bit dated, as a lot of it was recycled from my wedding gown in 1919, but it made me feel unique, so I kept it. That was the only good thing you did for me back then though.

I hope you're happy with what you did to me, my culture. You butchered it like a cow...oh, sorry, was that too 'capitalist' for you? I was forced to become Russian, even though a majority of my population still identified themselves as Poles. Every time I tried calling Hungary, I had to ask her about mundane stuff because our phones were tapped. No use in pretending, we all knew it. That's why Lithuania stopped talking with Poland entirely and why Kazakhstan was nervous about even picking it up to answer it. Of course, the tip of the cake was that faithful day in 1986. You remember that, right? I'm sure Ukraine never lets you forget. I was just sitting up in my room, brushing my hair, when Ukraine burst into your room with an odd complaint: her mouth tasted like metal and she had a very bad headache that almost made her pass out. You told her in concern to get it checked out, right before she received a call saying that Chernobyl had experienced an accident with an exploded radiator. She also was worried that a bunch of fallout had fallen into my own country-60%, in fact. Sure enough, I fell against my vanity mirror in a severe coughing fit, that damn metal taste in my mouth. You were nice about this one though, quickly evacuating Ukraine's citizens and alerting others on the news...although you did downplay it a lot. It was a different time though. If this had happened back in the 1950's...well, you're smart. I know you can answer this question yourself.

You broke us, you broke me. When Lithuania finally declared his independence, the rest of us quickly jumped onto the idea. I still remember walking into the United Nations in September and telling them that my new name was officially Belarus, not Belorussia.

I still don't want to forgive you for everything. Thanks to you, my country is still a mess; I have a dictator, no free speech, and my citizens are constantly repressed. I'm not called 'the last part of the Soviet Union' for nothing! I've also found that a simple swig of strong vodka and a cigarette puff can make your past go away for a bit. I enjoy this fact. I do not enjoy you. I hate you, brother, for what you've done to me.


	2. Ukraine

**Author's Notes: Here's Ukraine! As I was writing about her, I realized she actually has a lot to talk about because Soviet Russia seemed to favor Ukraine a bit because it's Eastern Europe's breadbasket. Okay, now I have to make OC's, so expect the next couple chapters to take a while to come out because I have tons of research ahead. Next is Kazakhstan,then Armenia, then Turkmenistan, then Georgia. Part of me feels bad that I didn't include her long history with Poland, but it's not directly related to Russia so I just left it out. I almost forgot to mention in the last chapter that Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus were three of the 48 original founders of the United Nations! Keep letting me know if everything's correct!**

**Historical Notes: *cracks knuckles* Ukraine was also a part of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, which was Roman Catholic, but Ukraine was East Orthodox. When Poland didn't allow the Ukrainians to have their own religion, they told Russia, which pretty much forced Poland to allow Ukraine's religion. In fact, Russia doing this is often cited as a reason why Russia was so successful in taking down the Commonwealth. Similar with Belarus, Ukraine was heavily Russiafied, even more than any other country. It got to a point that Ukrainians introduced a type of de-Russiafying their nation called Ukrainization. It rejected Russian in any form, spoken, written, etc. Everything was dubbed, subbed, or written in Ukrainian, and it's one reason why Ukraine has not only a strong sense of patriotism but also a very high literacy rate. Ukraniazation still goes on today, although it's more towards Romanian and Polish influences than Russian. After the Russian Civil War, Ukraine became an independent country with its own government for the first time in its history. Also like Belarus, it was added to the Soviet Union in 1919,which the Ukrainians did not like in the slightest. They rebelled a lot, mostly against the farming they were practically forced to do because all of the crops went to the government and almost nothing came back to the farmers in return, which is the exact opposite of what they were promised. As a result, many farmers burned their crops, so in response, the Soviet government took millions of crops away from people, even crops they grew solely for food. If someone took even rotten food, they were arrested for stealing Soviet property. As a result, millions of Ukrainian people starved to death. Areas in Russia and Moldova were also hardly hit by this famine. Another reason a lot of Ukrainian people were killed was because their rebellions were seen as strong nationalism, which in turn was viewed by the Soviets as bourgeois. When Germany showed up, many people thought that the Nazis would save them from the horrors of Communism, so they were literally welcomed into Ukraine with open arms. A lot of people started killing Romanians and Jewish people to try and earn a powerful ally, which is why the Jewish population in Ukraine is so low even today. Ukraine was the second richest country in the Soviet Union, second only to Russia. Their economy was entirely based on farming and heavy industry, which was exactly what the Soviet Union exported. Ukraine also used to have a lot of gas and gave direct pipelines to many Soviet countries. Russia also cared for Ukraine's huge energy needs, building dams that could provide hydroelectric power. After Stalin died, the officials in Ukraine's government could finally speak out against how forceful the Russiafication was, and Russia even allowed Ukrainian schools to only teach in Ukrainian, not Russian. Russia also gave Ukraine a small country off Ukraine's coast in the Black Sea called Crimea as a gift in 1954. Russians and Ukrainians also celebrated the 300th anniversary of the Treaty of Pereyaslav,which united the two countries, although the celebration was mostly just to spread Marxism ideology. Ukraine also was given half of Moldova because Russia thought it was in a much better position than Romania was. A lot of Ukraine's population is still badly affected by radiation from Chernobyl and it's also one of the poorest countries in Europe. Right now Ukraine is having a rebellion trying to get closer to Western Europe and away from Russia called Euromaiden. **

**Side Notes: I can see Ukraine as being the country everyone complained to because of how good it was doing in the USSR and also because she's a motherly person who would most likely listen to your complaints and try to fix the problem. Because of her history though, I can also see her as one who doesn't take crap from anybody.**

**Warnings: Uh, radiation sickness and forced starvation? **

Can you imagine your sweet older sister mad at you? It's quite a shocking thing to imagine, I'm sure. Just like everyone else, though, I'm mad at you for what you did to me. I always thought you were looking out for me. When Poland refused to let me have my own religion in his empire, I told you about it and you convinced him into it. Then, you became an empire and took me over yourself. Just like Belarus, you forbade my own language, preventing my own writers from being heard. You changed so many Ukrainian things into Russian that I had to introduce a way that destroyed the Russian influence in my country. I think I would've did just fine without your Soviet ways, as when your civil war ended and I was on my own again, I turned my country into an independent nation. My people fought hard for that right, and soon I had my own government for the first time in my history. I still had social corruption, but I could've dealt with that on my own.

But then you came back onto my lands with this new idea on your mind that was called Communism. You said it was this amazing idea where everyone was truly an equal, and you wanted both Belarus and I to be the part of the first Communist nation in world history. I reluctantly agreed, which pleased you. I should've said no to you and walked away, but I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Nobody did.

You killed a million of my nationalists, declaring their goals to be 'bourgeois'. My citizens were turned into poor farmers for you, so you forced me to work out in my fields. By this time my bangs had grown too long, so I pinned them back with clips and a hairband so they would be out of my way. My citizens still were not pleased with you, so they took to burning crops. I thought you would come up with a practical solution for this, but instead, your government started hoarding crops in mass amounts and taking any food my people grew, saying they were stealing from Soviet property. As a result, millions and millions of my people starved. You starved me, your own sister. Did you enjoy seeing me walk around with clothes that could barely fit me, pale skin, and a limp, thin braid of hair?

And then, he came into my life. Germany. I welcomed him into my country with open arms, hoping he would be able to save me from Communism. Of course, most of your countries welcomed him in too, even killing their own Jewish population to impress him. I can't say that I didn't do the same, a majority of my own Jews I killed myself. Sadly, he left me on my own to deal with your corruption. Your first goal was to reestablish political control over me, which resulted in you just killing more of my people. You labeled perfectly innocent people as criminals, forced them to sign bogus treaty agreements, threw entire families into prison, fed them starvation diets, and threw them into cattle cars to be shipped to Siberia.

You did some good things to me too though, as much as I hate admitting to. Because you made my country focus on both agriculture and heavy industry, my economy soared, second to only your country. You also placed heavy emphasis on my energy needs and installed hydro-electrical power dams for me. After Stalin died, you even let my schools teach in only Ukrainian, not Russian. My people could finally speak out against forced Russianazation and soon my country become one of the most literate in the union. I still had my silent rebellions against you though, trying to make you angry. After you let us wear our own clothes, I noticed every girl in your control was wearing a skirt or dress; Hungary, Kazakhstan,Turkmenistan, you know the list. You even made Belarus a dress. I instead picked out blue overalls and a blouse, expecting you to get angry. You instead just laughed and said how practical it was for farming. Next came the fact that a majority of your countries had long hair, so I cut off my waist-long braid. You just said I look cuter with short hair.

You still tried to show how I was your favorite. You gave half of Moldova to me because you thought I'd be more trustworthy than Romania, and you also gave me Crimea as a gift from your people to mine. You also had our people celebrate the 300th anniversary of the Treaty of Pereyaslav, which united our countries together. The celebration was supposed to show how close our citizens are, but I could tell you mainly only used it to promote your ideas.

Don't think I've forgotten about how you treated our religions either. You destroyed almost all of my churches in a fiery blaze, something that took years to rebuild. You told Turkmenistan, Kazakhstan, and Kyrgyzstan that they shouldn't feel oppressed by their religion just because they're women, then slyly stole their headscarves. You got into so many arguments over Lithuania's refusal to become atheist that when you left to go to a meeting, he swallowed his Catholic Rosary you always yanked from his neck, then lied straight to your face and said he threw it away.

Now my country is still highly literate, but it's decaying. My people live short lives from poor diets, high pollution, and excessive smoking and drinking. Chernobyl most certainly did not and still does not help their solution in the slightest. You got a lot of nuclear fallout, I remember the statistics. Whenever someone came in to talk to you, they usually caught you coughing in an uncontrollable fit. You were nice about it though, evacuating my people and alerting others, even if it was downplayed. How did that broadcast go again? 'There is an emergency situation. Authorities are dealing with it.' I think I'm paraphrasing, but it's close. You told my people the cleanup would only last a few days, about three, so they only brought what was necessary and left the rest. Their stuff is all still in their houses to this day, slowly rotting away. It deeply saddens me to think about it.

Don't forget how badly sick we got after the union fell. Our economies suffered because your economy fell too, so nobody knew how to start a new one, and their Soviet currency was worthless. Many called and complained about aches so bad they couldn't move, extreme dizziness, and almost uncontrollable vomiting. Then Latvia, sweet little Latvia, announced that he had finally made his own currency. I was so happy for him that I tightly hugged him and told him to help the other two get back on their feet.

Also, that rich economy I had back then? I'm now swimming in debt because I lost almost all of my wealth shortly after the fall. A majority of it is to you, which is ironic, huh? I used to produce much more gas than you, but now I'm not making any. My country is almost a dictatorship, but my people are rebelling against it now. We're so close to almost having a democracy! I'm glad my people can stand up and rebel like that so they can get closer to the European Union and farther away from you. Yes, that's what I want, to get away from you and your history stained in blood red. No, not blood red, Soviet red.


	3. Azerbaijan

**Author Notes: Eeeeeep, I messed up on the order! It's actually Azerbaijan, Armenia, Turkmenistan, and Georgia. This was actually really hard to do, as Russia mostly left Azerbaijan alone, so what can he possibly complain about? Yes, I made Azerbaijan a guy. Next up is obviously Armenia! As usual, let me know if anything's wrong historically! I don't own Hetalia, but I do own this OC even though I'll most likely never use him again. **

**Historical Notes: Azerbaijan was originally owned by Persia for a long time until Russia started two wars with it to bring Russian rule to Azerbaijan. After the Russian Empire won both wars, Azerbaijan's current leader had to sign a treaty acknowledging that they lost and were now part of the Russian Empire. Azerbaijan was actually the first country to discover oil, which brought great wealth to the country from both exports and foreigners moving in to work. Many of these workers were Russian and Armenian, and the first major oil company in Azerbaijan was Armenian. After the Russian Empire fell, Armenia and Azerbaijan got into a war with each other over Baku, Azerbaijan's capital. Turkey was backing up Armenia and helped Armenian forces seize Baku, but Azerbaijani forces murdered a mass amount of opposing forces and drove out the rest with help from British forces. Both Armenia and Azerbaijan knew that only the takeover of an imperial force would stop their fighting, so they quickly looked to England. After the British failed to establish colonies, the two looked at the slowly-advancing Soviet forces and asked them. The Transcaucasian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic was the first attempt at creating a Soviet nation, composed of Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia. The name came from the mountain chain dividing up the countries. Russia also split up Azerbaijan in an unequal way, creating a part with a 96% Armenian population. Armenia didn't automatically accept Soviet rule, instead starting a week-long war with Russia. By this point Armenia was badly weakened, so it stopped struggling against the Soviets. During WW2, Azerbaijan produced so much oil that they set a world record. By the 1960's, however, it was starting to run out of oil on the mainland, so they asked Russia if they could start drilling for oil underwater . Russia declined, saying it wasn't profitable, and sat by as Azerbaijan slowly became poor. **

**Personalty: The country values artistry above all, so he's obviously a very artistic person and has a strong sense of belonging with his culture. He also is a bit laid-back because the country has been mostly benefited by various other religions, cultures, and countries.**

Hello, Russia. To be honest, part of me wonders why I'm even writing a letter to you, as you treated me the best out of everyone else. I was mainly only mad at you because you took over both me and Armenia, who I cannot stand. You constantly forced us together, didn't you know how many border disputes we've had?

I actually don't know where to start with this, as for the most part, you have been beneficial to me. I will admit that you did force me into your empire after fighting a war with Persia to gain control of me, but after that you left me alone. Until that one day when I discovered oil in my land. You smiled a bit strangely at me and told me that that was fantastic news, putting me to work quickly in my oil fields. It was hard work, but it slowly made my country rich from both exports and new workers coming in to work,one of them of course being her. Armenia. She insisted she only wanted to work with me, so I allowed her. It paid off though, as she soon built her own oil company here.

After your empire fell, however, we both turned hostile and she quickly took over my capital with help from Turkey. I fought back harshly with this man named England on my side and murdered millions of her own people, eventually forcing her out of my capital. We both knew this war would only end if an imperial power took control of us, so we both asked England. He considered it, but finally decided not to, saying it wouldn't be a good idea. I suggested you, and she agreed. Both of our governments quickly surrendered to you, and we were Soviet property. My first warning sign was when you divided up my country unequally, resulting in me having a massive number of Armenians than Azerbaijanis, my own people. I passed it off as a mistake, you probably miscounted something somewhere.

Your first goal was to turn me, her, and Georgia into the first Soviet nation, so you combined us. It was surely difficult, as a huge mountain chain surrounded us, dividing us. By now, Armenia was having second thoughts about being your property and started a war with you. I remember that, she suddenly jumped on the table with her sword pointed at you, ranting in Armenian about how she wanted to leave this republic. You two quickly entered into a war, but you just as quickly beat her. Since she was weakened by fighting so much, she didn't struggle when you turned her into the Armenian Socialist Soviet Republic.

You also enhanced my production and soon I was the second producer of tea in the Soviet Union, and I also had the largest amount of farmland out of anybody else. Oh yeah, and all of that oil! I gave you my oil and soon you relied on it. Several years later, you showed up once again, this time with two blonde girls with long hair. You told the three of us that it was time to join you, or else. We quickly complied, and soon you had three new republics in your house. Another girl, Turkmenistan, joined us at this time too.

You mostly spread your culture to Armenia and Georgia, only telling me to keep pumping oil. You also prevented my writers from writing about anything but propaganda. If they didn't, they were quickly executed. For a while, I did nothing but walk around your house and spread meaningless propaganda that I'm sure you didn't even believe. Soon you got into a war, only this time, it wasn't a tiny one with one of your republics, it was a full world war. I took to working in my oil industries again, working almost all of the time nonstop. I produced so much oil that I soon set a world record that wouldn't be broken until 2005. I also exported tea to your military, and many of my own workers got awarded metals for their hard work. I worked so hard that soon Hitler himself looked at me and wanted my oil for himself. I even heard that Germany baked him a cake of my capital. England and France constantly threatened to bomb me so Hitler couldn't have me, but your army defeated his army up in the mountains, so I suppose I should thank you for that.

More nations joined us during the war, although they didn't go as easily as I had. I remember you dragging in three nations who were complaining about all of the people you were killing in their countries. You killed so many people in one country that he was bedridden for many weeks, which you did not approve of. I kept producing oil well after the war, and after Stain died, my people received much better education. Of course, all good things come to an end, right? Soon all my oil was gone, at least, the oil that was on land was gone. I asked you if I could start drilling in the ocean, but you said that wouldn't make any money. And just like that, you abandoned me! Just because I was out of what you wanted! No, I still had it, you just wouldn't let me get it. As a result, I slowly became your second-poorest republic. I thought you cared about me, you drank my tea and bought my rugs! I still remember the one I made just for you, in bright Soviet red. You happily put it in your living room and it looked beautiful there, no matter how many times Armenia complained about it clashing with her dress.

Did that please you, abandoning me? I soon turned my frustration to Armenia and viciously started arguing with her again, but you were quick to stop any wars between us two, so I ask you, why? You constantly took over other fighting countries, shoving them into the same house together, and never stopped their petty fights. Most nights, the only thing there was to lull us to sleep was the sound of Hungary and Romania shoving each other into walls or Lithuania and Poland screaming at each other, but you did nothing to stop them. I was so happy that you failed to stop a war between us two a year before the union fell.

Nowadays, I'm certainly quite well off. My oil industry is booming again, and my people have a deep sense of belonging and culture. I'm also quite Westernized and I'm doing very well in the human rights department. Overall, your rule over me was a bit mixed, but seeing what you did to everyone else, including your own sisters, I'm glad it was mixed. I would hate to turn into the kind of broken they are now, so broken that they almost want your support again.


	4. Armenia

**Author's Note: No, I did NOT abandon this story! I just got busy with a non-fanfic story about WW2...anyway, so next I'm gonna do Turkmenistan, then Georgia. Once they're done, I'll introduce the next lineup. Armenia's a girl, but I think that's obvious...I don't own Hetalia, but this OC is all mine.**

**Historical Notes: Armenia was the very first country to have Christianity as their religion. As a result, both Turkey and Persia, both Muslim nations, treated Armenians horribly during their various reigns over Armenia. In the 1800's, a bunch of Armenians ran away to Russia to get away from Turkish forces. The Russian nobles welcomed them in, and they became merchants and artisans. The Armenians soon managed to buy parts of Georgia and make their own middle-class. By now, the Russians has gotten wary of them and started badly stereotyping them as sly, cheap merchants that will rip you off. By now, only Eastern Armenia belonged to Russia, Western Armenia was still Turkey's. As a result, Russia fought a war with Turkey and won, so Armenia was all Russia's. The Armenian people benefited from this, as they got exposed to many European ideas and soon started writing several newspapers. The Russians started treating the Armenians poorly because of their religion, and it got so bad that the British told them to stop and treat them better. Armenian schools were all shut down, but were reopened a year later and forced to teach in Russian. I've already mentioned the Azerbaijani-Armenian War last chapter, so I won't mention it again. Just know it was a war over Azerbaijan's capital. Under Stalin's rule, Armenia was heavily industrialized, so in the 1980's the people spoke out about environmental issues. Armenia was considered to be the oldest country in the Soviet Union. Aghbar means brother and it quickly became an insult because it was used to make fun of the different accents.**

**Personalty: She doesn't take crap from anybody due to being pushed around a lot in her history. She's also quite intelligent and a bit laid-back,she doesn't use all the fancy words you'd expect her to.**

You wasted such an opportunity to be nice to me. You could've given everything to that 'little Middle-Eastern girl,' but did you? No. I didn't have an easy life growing up, I admit to that. Turkey and Persia constantly waged wars over me, and whoever did own me at the moment treated my people horribly. It didn't help that I was a major Christian nation while they were Muslim, if anything, it just made the abuse worse. Did you know that I was the very first Christian nation in the world? Of course not, you never bothered to study up on our histories.

A majority of my own people decided to leave the bloodshed from Turkey and moved to your own country to work as merchants back in your glory days of being an empire. Your royals welcomed them in, and soon I proudly joined you in your house. It was no secret you were suspicious of me, you constantly called me a 'sneaky cheapskate merchant' who will 'rip you off majorly'. Still,I quickly got to work, soon becoming rich enough to buy parts of Georgia and creating my own upper-class. Only my eastern half belonged to you, my west was still dominated by Turkey. I asked you to take care of that, and soon you got into a war with Turkey-and won. I was amazed by the European ideas in your house of Romanticism and rebirth. However, my sweet love for you soon turned bitter.

You closed down my schools, only to reopen them and demand they teach in only Russian. You became more and more racist towards me and my religion, eventually causing a man named England to step in and tell you to improve your treatment towards me. Still, I used these European ideas to my advantage, soon creating several of my own newspapers. I also improved my economy even more by working with Azerbaijan in his oil fields.

Then your empire fell, leaving us all to fend for ourselves. Turkey moved right back in and started killing millions of my people to try and reclaim me. Shortly after this, I declared my country as its own country, then got into a war with Azerbaijan. We both knew an imperial power would stop our fighting, so we looked to England. However, he failed at setting up colonies, so we both looked at you. You formed me, Azerbaijan, and Georgia into one country, which was later thought be your first attempt at creating a Soviet nation. Strange, wasn't that role already filled by you and your sisters? After I saw what you were doing to them, I started having second thoughts about it all and declared war on you.

This war only lasted a week, and by then I was so weakened that you declared yourself the winner. Your first boss, Lenin, was surprisingly so kind to me. It was such a refreshing change from years of harsh Turkish rule. My people received all the food and medicine they needed, and my peoples' education was also a main goal. In my excitement, I sewed myself a gorgeous gown. It was ankle-long and loose, but also quite snug. The high neck and sleeve cuffs had fluffy fur sewn on, and the whole dress was pure white. Into the hem I had sewn my flag's colors: red, blue, and yellow. But Lenin died early on and a new man had replaced him, Stalin.

On his orders, we three were turned into separate Soviet republics. My country suffered no less,I was forced to become heavily industrialized in a very short amount of time. This was something you forced onto everyone in your house, and it was simply awful. For many, many years, we all coughed, choked, and hacked up thick, black smoke from our factories. My church was also heavily attacked, and all my nationalists were horribly murdered.

Then WW2 shattered the world. I was not actually attacked, but I was still very important,as I provided food, weapons, and troops to your army. In an attempt to support my efforts, your government eased up on my religion and republished many famous Armenian books.

Since a lot of my own troops had died fighting, you offered for more Armenians across Asia and Europe to come in, offering dozens of perks. These people talked too strangely for me, so I made fun of them using the word 'brother' which soon became an insult. Of course, you treated them worse, because that's the only thing you're good at. You lied about those benefits and took everything they had, even valuables. Most you just carelessly labeled as spies and shipped off to Siberia. That's how you dealt with problems back then, wasn't it? You even changed my dress by staining it bright red. You ripped out the hem and had Ukraine sew a giant hammer and sickle on my right in gold. It clashed horribly with all the red in your house, especially that rug Azerbaijan made for you.

By the 1960's, I experienced rapid economic growth, which I couldn't help but brag to Azerbaijan about. When the 1980's rolled around, I was allowed to speak out against various parts of Soviet rule, so I instantly complained about what your industry was doing to my environment. I heavily coughed many times to prove my point. Soon Azerbaijan started a huge war with me that even you were powerless to stop, so my hate for you grew stronger. You just stood by and watched millions of innocent people get slaughtered, people you once considered racially pure.

Nowadays, I'm amazing, thank you for asking. I have good human rights, and my people embrace their culture. They're also amazing at sports and highly intelligent. My allies? I'm on good terms with everybody except Turkey and Azerbaijan. Yes, I'm even friends with Iran, a neighbor of mine. You could've been so nice to me back then, but you didn't. You just watched 'the oldest nation in the Soviet Union' rot. With that title, I thought I was something special to you. It turns out that I was just a plaything for you.


	5. Turkmenistan

**Author's Note: I think this is probably the shortest so far, although that is definitely subject to change. Next up is Georgia, then I'll introduce the next four. Turkmenistan's a girl, despite this country being Muslim...I don't own Hetalia, but this OC is mine.**

**Historical Notes: For the longest time, Turkmenistan was made-up of large bands of traveling nomads, which was suitable for when this country was a major stop on the Silk Road. Turkmens were not open at all to the idea of Russian rule and constantly kept pushing back Russian forces. It soon got violent and in the late 1800's, it was annexed into the Russian Empire. The Russian Empire only paid attention to it whenever England expressed desire about colonizing it. Because of this, Turkmenistan became an isolated backwater with a few train tracks. Turkmenistan was the USSR's supply of cotton, but once again, Russia allowed it to become a backwater that was socially and economically backwards. In the mid 1920's, Ashgabat, Turkmenistan's capital, was renamed to Poltoratsk after a Russian revolutionary, but after the population complained, it was changed back in 1927. The Russians called it Ashkhabad, which is more or less a combination of the two. In the 1950's, the Qaraqum Canal was built, which was supposed to drain the Amu-Darya river to make room for even bigger cotton fields. It did its job, but it also destroyed native forests and limited the flow of water into the Aral Sea, causing an ecological disaster.**

**Personalty: Since not a lot is known about Turkmen history, she's a very mysterious person and it's hard to explain why she does what she does. The country has also been forced into silent neutrality numerous times, so she can get quite mouthy when she's allowed to.**

Oh hey, remember me? It's okay if you don't. You seemed to keep your torture in Europe and not Asia, so I suppose thank you? Nonetheless, I'm still going to complain to you about some things. I was once a major trading post back in the days of the Silk Road, how about we start there? I met many interesting nations and people alike, and none cared that my own country was mostly just traveling nomads. I'm sure you cared though, right? Otherwise you wouldn't have wasted your time adding me into your empire. Russian rule was one thing I did not want, so I spent many years pushing away your forces as far away as possible and for as long as I could. As a result, I was one of the last countries added into your empire, which suited me just fine. I will admit, I was hoping you would turn my country of nomads into a sprawling, economic success like you did to others under your rule. You barely paid attention to me, your only commands were to keep sewing rugs. Didn't you already have enough? Okay, you did install railroad tracks in my land, but hardly anybody used them. To you, I was just an isolated trade post who was also good at making rugs. I was the backwater in your empire, that one country you kept a secret. You only kept me around because England repeatedly asked you for me, and that somehow annoyed you.

Soon your empire fell, causing a bunch of your former countries to wager wars with each other. You turned your attention to me, but I was already done with you. I wasn't about to become your property again, so I openly rebelled against it. Soon three nations named Uzbekistan, Kazakhstan, and Kyrgyzstan joined me. I was glad to finally have some support and company in a cause I considered important, although soon you would just take them too. My capital was used as a hideout for revolutionaries, and several large rebellions occurred, including one that killed a majority of my population. Although, in Soviet records, it was a small uprising that only killed a few people, so perhaps I miscounted. You quickly succeeded in capturing my capital and turning me into a Soviet republic, forcing the rest of my revolutionaries to flee into the neighboring countries of Afghanistan and Iran.

With that settled, you started ruining my life. You changed the name of my capital into a horrendous Russian name and only changed it back after my people constantly complained. You still referred to it by using a combined version of the two names, which is even worse. My language should never touch yours, it'll just end up tainted. You took away the right to my religion, declaring it as being 'superstitious' and a 'thing of the past'. Oh sure, you let me continue a few practices, such as burials, but overall, I wasn't allowed to worship. I think the idea of a non-Orthodox under your control scared you, right? My population also shifted heavily because of all the ethnic Russians pouring in from your country and nearby republics. You also decided that my people's nomadic lifestyle wasn't economically sound, so you forced them to settle someplace by shoving your stupid collectivization in their faces. I soon became your source for cotton, and once again you ignored me. My cities went through fast economic and industrial growth, like everyone else's, but a giant earthquake destroyed this growth and killed almost two-thirds of my capital's population. Your Soviet sources say only a mere 14,000 died so maybe I just miscounted again.

I soon built a massive canal in the 1950's that was designed to empty out a large river that would in turn make room for even bigger cotton fields. I thought this would please you, because that meant even more cotton at faster rates. The canal worked like it should, but it ended up killing a rare, native rainforest and altered the flow of water into the Aral Sea, causing my environment to suffer. I did it for you though. You still paid little attention to me though, resulting in me becoming a poor, socially-backward backwater once more. It was just like your empire, only instead of 'sew more rugs', it was 'grow more cotton'. A mere decade after my canal disaster, the largest gas field was found in my own country, and soon it was hooked up for use. It did little for me though.

Since I was so quiet, I spent my time observing other countries in your house and what you did to them. I remember Azerbaijan and Tajikistan talking aggressively with each other some nights, both upset that you just left their economies to rot. I remember watching a super-thin Ukraine regretfully cut off her braid to silently rebel against you. I remember how Moldova spent many nights just crying to himself about constantly being juggled around into other countries' care, wanting nothing more than to just go back to his actual home again. I remember how Belarus would painfully grasp at her heart every time a couple thousand of her people died at Soviet hands.

When everyone declared their independence, I hung back in the shadows, intrigued but unwilling. You made me grossly unprepared for independence, so I wasn't about to throw myself in the world. I was the last republic to declare independence, and it was done reluctantly.

It turns out that I was right about being ill-prepared, as I soon got a nasty dictator that dubbed himself 'president for life'. My media is heavily censored and my human rights are awful, did I mention all those tortures done to political enemies? My people are quickly becoming more nomadic, and I'm also quickly becoming a big producer of oil and gas in this part of the world. A huge majority of my people still speak Russian and nothing else, no thanks to you. So yeah, your rule over me was not the best. Still, it could be worse, I could be Ukraine.


	6. Georgia

**Author's Note: Almost done with republic OC's! Next up is Uzbekistan, then Tajikistan, then Kazakhstan, and finally Kyrgyzstan, then I can do the republics added in WW2. Georgia's a boy and I own him but not Hetalia. This chapter is barely about Soviet control though...**

**Historical Notes: Back in the 1600's, Georgia was the only nation that had Eastern-Orthodox as a religion until the Tzardom of Russia rose up. Russia tried numerous times to protect Georgia from Turkish and Persian forces, but after about 200 years of nothing but failures, they finally took over Georgia and added it to the Russian Empire for better protection. Much like Armenia, Georgia benefited from all the European ideas introduced into the empire, but more on that later. Russia was amazed that Georgia shared not only the same religion but the same social classes: rich nobles owned all of the land that poor serfs worked on, just like Russia. They still ended up abolishing Georgia's churches, which made several young nobles upset. They had gotten inspired by the November Uprising in 1830, which was basically Poland defying Russian rule. The nobles planned to invite all of the Russian officials to a ball and murder them, but they were quickly found out and exported to other countries under Russian rule. As stated before, Armenia had grown rich enough to establish their own middle-class and buy up parts of Georgia. They also snatched up a bunch of business options, leaving Georgians poor. Russia also forced Georgia to abolish their serfs, which further ruined their economy and left the only options for jobs to be either a playboy or a solder in Russia's army. When the Red Army invaded Georgia, they hung up a banner in Moscow that stated: "The red banner now blows over Tbilisi. Long live Soviet Georgia!" Georgia had a lot of people saving up in Soviet times, so it ended up being one of the most economically successful republics. It as also very corrupt to the point where it caused Moscow great embarrassment, so they constantly covered it up. The Mensheviks were a group of people who believed Russia could become a free nation with time, they had the strongest support in Georgia. The Bolsheviks were communists, and they were led by fellow Georgian himself, Joseph Stalin. At the end, Georgia is referring to the Russo-Georgian War, which was back in 2008. The regions of South Ossetia and Abkhazia were mainly ethnically Russian so they asked to become part of Russia, so Russia took them. This is very simiular to the current crisis in Crimea. Back in the Russian Empire, Georgia was exposed to ideas of nationalism and Romanticism, so many famous painters and poets came from this period. At the end he uses a quote from the Georgian poet Nikoloz Baratashvili and all credit for that quote goes to him.**

**Personalty: Since a lot of famous poets are Georgian, he speaks in a very formal way and sounds like he stepped out of the 19th century with his over-emotional speech. Relations between Russia and Georgia aren't the best nowadays, so he tends to bash Russia more than some of the others.**

Ah, hello there. I want to make this quick, so let's make it quick, huh? Out of every country you owned, I was the most like you. Yes, even more than your own sisters, I believe you even said that to me once. I thought this meant I was your favorite, although it seems all your republics had their own thoughts on who you favorited. Half of them say Ukraine, I can see that. The other half say Lithuania, that's strange. But this isn't about them, is it? I suppose my trouble with you started way back when you were an empire.

Way back in the 1600's, I was but a small Eastern-Orthodox nation that was being fought over by Persia and the Ottoman Empire. This was my life, I never thought about it much until a much stronger nation formed nearby with the same religion as I. I finally asked you for some military support, and you surprisingly agreed to it. However, you were still far too small and remote to pose any real threat, so I was still at Turkish and Persian hands. I suppose that wasn't truly your fault, but how about a little bit of a warning next time? By the 1700's, you had grown strong enough to make actual military routes into my country and you even allied with my king at the time. You ended up retreating again for seemingly no reason. By this point, I desperately needed defense against Turkish forces, so your empress sent a small army my way, I made it work. However, when another Russo-Turkish war broke out, you left me alone again. This allowed the Persians to enter my country with little resistance and burn down my capital. I was lucky I managed to rebuild it. After all that, though, you finally annexed me into your empire, and I was one of the few who didn't resist, as my civil war left me little choice.

I got introduced to many amazing European ideas that I had never heard of and listened to every one with starry eyes. Soon you took over two of my neighbors, Azerbaijan and Armenia, who were just as enchanted by European ideas as I was. At the same time, you yourself were amazed by how much my society had in common with your own. Not only did we share a religion, but my social classes were composed of land-owning nobles and poor serfs who worked those lands. That didn't stop you from alienating my own nobility and abolishing my own churches. Some of my royal youths were so fed up with you that they planned to invite your nobles to a ball and murder them. You quickly put a stop to this, but can they truly be blamed? After all, they got the idea after seeing Poland defile you and openly reject your rule.

My anger would soon be transferred towards that dark-haired woman, Armenia. Since she had successfully established her own middle-class, nothing stopped her from buying up a majority of my land, and oh, what's more! I was already poor, thanks to the Ottomans, but she snatched up every business opportunity that came along with capitalism! She also owned what little trade and industry there was in my country at that time. She had become so wealthy and practically dominated me in economics, while I remained hopelessly poor.

But I still had those wonderful ideas swimming in my head, ideas of poetry and art. Some days I would just lay in your garden and paint your entire backyard, and it wasn't long before many of my own works lined your halls. I not only had artistic ideas, but political ones thanks to you. I was fascinated by nationalism, a lot of my authors put that idea into my head. One suggested some things my nation could do to improve despite Russian and Armenian dominance, but another thought of a combined nation of me, Azerbaijan, and Armenia. Later on I became industrialized, gaining a railroad and an urban working class. This gave birth to a group of people calling themselves 'Social Democrats'. Their goal was to rid me from Tzar rule and instead become socialist. They were close!

Soon your Tzar Alexander III succeeded to the throne and considered any sort of nationalism to be a threat to his empire, so who does he go after? Studying my language was discouraged and my own name wasn't even allowed in newspapers. You also forced me to get rid of my serfs, so my nobility declined. This meant my people could either join the Russian military or live the life of a playboy. Not even my capital was my own anymore, almost all of the population was Armenian.

Soon in 1905, the political unrest in my country had begun to become a problem,with many strikes and unhappy peasants. The Social Democrats had proven themselves to be quite good at riling people up, and soon my population had practically split into two: the Mensheviks and the Bolsheviks. Most people sided with the Mensheviks, although one of my own people came forward and supported the Bolsheviks, a young man who would later be known to the world as Joseph Stalin. After your own revolution, the Mensheviks turned to violence, usually by bombing or shooting your own people. Afterwards, though, things seemed to quiet down. I got a nice, liberal leader and the Mensheviks apologized for the violence and rejected the idea of armed protests. World War 1 happened, and while it never particularly interested me, a large amount of my men joined the army. Of course when Turkey joined the Central Powers, I was right there beside you on the front-lines.

Your empire fell shortly after this, so I was thrown out into the world with no protection, military or otherwise. This allowed Armenia to walk right back in and take the lands that were just given back to me by Turkey. We started fighting, but then a man from the West-England, I believe was his name-made us sign a peace treaty before things could get truly out-of-hand. You swept in again and turned me, her, and Azerbaijan into the first Soviet nation...or at least tried to. I'll admit I did not like Armenia in the slightest, but I was willing to come to an agreement with her. Of course, we were three totally different nations with vastly different goals. Armenia wanted to lay waste to Turkey for committing a mass genocide of her people, while Azerbaijan was sympathetic to Turkey. I politely suggested that we should focus our rage on Germany and not Turkey, but was quickly shot down. Just...what were you thinking? We were obviously not compatible. You must've figured this out though, because you once again claimed me as your own.

You mercilessly invaded me with your Red Army, the army you taught us all to fear. You left me broken under your boot, struggling not to cry at my loss. I heard you went home that night and hung up a giant poster that announced that my capital was now yours, as was the rest was. Surely those are just rumors though, no way you'd do such a vile thing. I was the republic that gave you the most tea, which made me feel special. I also had some oil of my own, which Hitler attempted to take from me, although he somehow never got as far as my lands. I was the biggest producer of textiles for you and also provided a large amount of solders for your Red Army.

Soon we had won the Second World War, and you focused your attention back on me. Statistics say I had a very slow-growing economy, but I did have a lot of people saving up, so I was the republic with the highest amounts of car and house-ownership, something unheard of in your other republics. You know what else I was high in? Corruption. Ah, yes, that's what was wrong with me back then. I was so corrupt that I constantly had a dark aura around me that shimmered evilly. Oh, but how I rolled in that corruption! I soon got so bad that whenever I walked into a room, everyone would run away, screaming something about you. I soon looked in the mirror and saw that my hair had transformed into a lighter blonde and the coat I always wore had grown longer and turned brown, so I ended up looking a lot like you. I always asked you if you were proud of me, but you always looked away with a disappointed gaze in your eyes, almost as if you were...ashamed of me?

Soon after this, my people started rebelling against Soviet rule, resulting in your own troops breaking up a peaceful protest in my capital by poisoning many people. I recall being in bed for many days after, wracked with convulsions. It got so bad that my boss said that independence would be better than this, which I agreed with. Want to know what's so special about this? He was a strong supporter of communism. I was one of the last republics to declare my independence, becoming the Republic of Georgia, although soon it was just Georgia when I won my independence.

Nowadays, I suppose I'm doing fine. You did take two territories away from me, just because they had a huge population of Russian minorities. You just drove your tanks right in and took them, not even caring that the two were inside me. You seem to enjoy doing that though, and I hope all those territories slowly tear you apart inside. I heard you recently took back Crimea, that poor girl. I remember an old poet of mine once said to me: "What pleasure does the nightingale receive from honor if it is in a cage?" I didn't understand what he meant at that time, but I do now. What honor did we receive, being stuck in your cage for oh so many years? Also, my hair is still blonde.


End file.
